


Her Laugh, Her Smile

by Sekundi



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week June 2020 [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, drummer gang rise, other girls mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Early in the morning in CiRCLE' s lounge, Maya is waiting for someone important to meet her.
Relationships: Satou Masuki/Yamato Maya
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week June 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769830
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Her Laugh, Her Smile

The phone in Maya’s hands was heavy. 

Heavier than it had ever felt. What was it made of, anyway? What materials built it up so that it weighed down on her hands and arms more than any piece of equipment she’d ever lifted? 

A pastel themed chat twinkled up at her. Right. That was what it was. For some reason, the sweet words of encouragement from Aya on her screen were making her stomach swirl.

But it wasn’t that, was it? The thing that was making her phone feel like pure lead was what the messages were about. Or maybe it wasn’t her phone and maybe she’d just suddenly lost all strength in her arms. Ah… that _really_ wasn’t good. She’d have to tell their manager.

No! She needed to get a grip. Come on, Maya-chan, you can do this… was what Aya had said to her. Whether Maya believed her, though, was a different matter.

The long and short of it was that Maya was here, alone, inside the usually bustling lounge of CiRCLE, early in the morning, hoping to have a conversation with someone special. Someone she looked up to, respected, and somehow, by some miracle, that person felt that way about her too.

If Maya had been alone at the time she was sure she’d have fooled herself into thinking the shine in the other girl’s eyes and the words ‘I’m a huge fan!’ had just been a figment of her imagination, that it was just some wistful daydream that had felt real.

But no, Aya had reassured her that she had been there too, that it had actually happened. Masuki Satou, the drummer she admired the most, admired her right back. But despite the reassurances from her friends, and the multiple times they’d met up since that first day in the onsen, Maya still couldn’t believe it. Masuki was cooler, she played more complicated beats with ease, she just carried herself in a way that was more refined than Maya. Even though Maya enjoyed their meetings greatly, she couldn’t shake her feelings of inadequacy, that Masuki was just too kind, that she was letting Maya hang around her only because she didn’t have the heart to tell her no.

And that made the other feelings within her - ones that were softer, warmer - hurt in their own way. The truth was, Maya enjoyed every moment she spent with Masuki, more than she did with anyone else, and she carefully laid out the memories of her time with Masuki in her mind like a slideshow, before they could drift away. That wasn’t just admiration, or the power of friendship. No, Maya knew what she was feeling, but the realisation didn’t make it any better!

However, she had to be brave. And that was why, Aya’s virtual encouragement in her hands, and all the courage she had been able to muster… somewhere, she was going to tell Masuki the truth. She deserved to know, at the very least! 

She deserved to know that Maya was harbouring feelings for her. Of the romantic kind.

The signs had lined up. There had been dreams - dreams of her and Masuki talking, as usual, before Masuki pulled her into a kiss that left her heart pounding. Then, in real life, whenever Masuki touched her, even if it was just a simple brush of hands, Maya would have to fight to keep the smile off her face. She was so awkward around Masuki, ‘huehuehue’s and constant apologies slipping out, but she couldn’t help it. She could only hope that Masuki enjoyed their time together as much as she did… and if she didn’t, then Maya really ought to let her know what her side of the story was like.

So she’d sent a text to Masuki, proposing a jam session here at CiRCLE, but she’d also asked for Masuki to come to the lounge beforehand. Maya saw only two outcomes of what would happen once she told Masuki of her feelings: one, she’d be repulsed, and Maya would have to make a hasty exit, or two, she wouldn’t return Maya’s feelings, but she’d be somewhat cool with them, and their jam session would go ahead, despite how tense things would surely be.

But her thoughts were immediately cut off as the door swung open, and the girl herself entered. “Hey,” Masuki said, dressed in that adorable jacket with the bunnies on the back and long skirt. “What’s up?”

“Ah, not a lot, huehue…” Maya said, even though a lot _was_ up and - dammit, that laugh had slipped out again! Right. No more of that. She had to be clear and confident with her words.

Truthfully, it was hard to imagine Masuki having a negative reaction to what she was about to say, or a negative reaction to anything at all. Despite her angry exterior and nickname as the ‘Mad Dog’, Masuki was one of the kindest people Maya knew. But those doubts still crawled within her. Not all girls were comfortable with the idea of another girl liking them, and while Maya had no reason to believe Masuki was one of them… she’d never really know, would she?

Masuki threw herself onto the plush red sofa beside Maya, arms spread out like an eagle. It was amazing, how she looked so comfortable wherever she went. Maya felt painfully aware of how tense her shoulders were right now. She needed to relax! Even if things ended up being worst case scenario, the door wasn’t too far away.

“Who’s that on your phone?” Masuki asked, curious, and Maya quickly shut it off, _not_ wanting Masuki to see the log with Aya under any circumstances.

“J-Just Aya-san. She needed advice with something.” Maya said, even though it was actually the opposite.

Masuki’s eyes widened. “And you were helping her with it? Nice!”

Not wanting to be praised for something she didn’t do, Maya felt herself overcome with the desire to be honest. “Wait. Um, that’s actually, not how it is.”

“It’s not?” Masuki asked. “What was it, then?”

“Aya-san… was helping out me with something. Something important.” Maya said, her words feeling crushing against her tongue, and yet she still put them out there, all for Masuki to hear.

“I see,” Masuki replied. “I don’t wanna pry, but if it’s important, anything I can do? You know, gotta be in top shape before you drum, physically and mentally.”

That was true. Maya couldn’t deny that. “Yeah. Would you mind if I told you too?”

“Not at all!” Masuki said with an easy smile, and _wow._ Maya was lucky, wasn’t she? Even if Masuki rejected her, she’d be lucky to have been friends with her in any case.

Maya tried to think logically. It would make sense to test the waters, right? See how open Masuki was to romance, and girls kissing girls, and all that stuff. “There’s… somebody I like, you see. And I’ve been trying to work up the courage to tell her.”  
  
If Masuki was surprised at the ‘her’, she certainly didn't show it. That was something! “Oh, a romance, huh? Who is it? Is she a drummer?”   
  
Huh? Had someone told Masuki? But - no, when Masuki was fired up, like she was now, she couldn’t hide anything. She didn’t know it was Maya. “What do drums have to do with it?”

“Drummers are awesome! You should know that better than anyone,” Masuki said casually, and Maya could just feel herself flush. Agh, Masuki’s honesty could be kind of counterproductive sometimes! “Two drummers dating would be even cooler!”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Maya said, taking a deep breath. “Well - she _is_ a drummer, actually.”

“Nice! Who?” Masuki asked, leaning forward enthusiastically, before suddenly jumping back. “I mean - you don’t have to tell me, of course. You said it was business between you and your bandmate, right? Sorry. I just get a little curious, sometimes.”

“It’s fine!” Maya replied quickly, not wanting to make Masuki feel bad. “I can tell you who it is. I think.”

“Would it be easier if I just guessed?” Masuki said. “I mean, a girl’s band drummer - one we both know personally, right?” Maya nodded. “That makes my options kinda limited. But is it… Saaya?”

A shake of the head.

“Kanon? She’s really brave!”

“She is, but… not her.”

“Either of the Udagawas, then?”

“I think they’re both in relationships anyway…” Maya said.

“Right.” Masuki frowned. “Well, I can’t think of many others… wait, hang on! There’s this new girl band in the school close to mine. You ever heard of Tsukushi Futaba?”

“Only vaguely. It’s not her either.” Maya said.

“Damn, she was kinda my last shot…” Masuki sighed. “I really can’t think of anyone else off the top of my head. Sorry.”

Despite her nerves, Maya was reminded of how cute Masuki was when she was thinking hard about something. “Masuki-san, there’s just one girl you’re forgetting.”

“I am? Okay, okay, lemme try again.” Masuki replied. “Popipa, Afterglow, your band, Roselia, HaroHapi, Raise A…”

Masuki went silent. Maya held her breath.

“Raise A Suilen?” Masuki finished, her voice going higher than normally and containing a question. “M-Me?”

Maya slowly nodded.

There were couple seconds of nothing, and then Masuki leapt out of her seat, and Maya feared for the worst, but then-

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

That didn’t sound like someone who was disgusted, surely? Could Maya hope?

“M-Masuki-san?” she asked, cautiously.

Masuki paused, midway through seemingly attempting to slide along the floor. Then, amazingly, she began to blush a little. “Oh, no - Maya, I’m sorry. I’m just-”

Maya was afraid to have hope, but-

“I’M SO FIRED UP RIGHT NOW!”

Maybe hope was justified at the moment.

“Whenever exciting things happen, I get so filled with energy! I can’t sit down!” Masuki explained.

Maya slowly stood up. “This… is exciting? Me telling you how I feel?”

Masuki nodded vigorously. “Heck yeah! I’m the same way, but I’ve been holding it in for months! I didn’t wanna say anything, I thought you were busy with idol stuff, or maybe interested in someone else…” Masuki paused. “I was actually gonna tell you pretty soon, but you’ve now beat me to it! Awesome!”

“Ahaha, sorry…” Maya replied, moving closer to the middle of the longue, where Masuki now stood.

“Don’t apologise!” Masuki replied. “Like I said, it’s super awesome and, um, assertive! Yeah!”

Maya felt the heaviness leave her and the relief wash over her like a wave. “I just assumed that I, um, ruined your plans, huehuehue… I-I mean, haha…”

“Can’t ruin my plans if I didn’t have any,” Masuki said casually. “I was thinking of just dropping it on a random day. Whenever I felt brave. Oh, and don’t try and change your laugh. I love it!”

No one had ever said that to her before. “Y-You do? It’s not weird?”

“‘Course I love it! Who cares if it’s ‘weird’?” Masuki said. “The hell’s a ‘weird’ laugh supposed to be like anyway? They’re like smiles, ya know? Unique to everyone, no matter what they look or sound like.”

Masuki stepped a bit closer, taking one of Maya’s hands in hers. Soft… Masuki’s hand was so, so soft.

“The only ‘weird’ laugh or smile is one that’s fake. And yours are as real as they get.”

Maya had promised herself she’d stay calm, but after hearing that? Not a chance. She felt light, like she was walking on air, with Masuki beside her.

Masuki’s blush deepened. “Ah, that sounded cooler in my head. I just… want you to know. I really love your laugh.”

“It was cool!” Maya replied. “Totally cool! And I mean, the same goes for you. Your laugh, your smile… they make me happy.”

“Mmmmmm,” Masuki groaned, and Maya wanted to laugh again, seeing her visibly get more embarrassed. She really was so cute. And she’d - she’d said yes, right? She liked Maya too? Just like her first meeting with Masuki, this felt like an absolute dream.

“Masuki-san,” she began, and Masuki’s eyes snapped back to her. “Do you want to make meeting like this regular? We can - drum, or do other things, you know. Things that, um, couples do, I guess.” Every word made her more vulnerable but maybe that was what Maya wanted.

And Masuki nodded. “Of course! There’s a ton of stuff I wanna show you! Like, uhhhh…” After a moment, Masuki sighed. “I can’t remember ‘em right now. I’m thinking about you instead.”

Maya giggled. “That’s okay! My thoughts are pretty preoccupied, too.”

Maya was glad they were alone in the lounge, not only because they both surely looked like fools right now, but also because she had this shy, nervous Masuki all to herself. If she spent more time with Masuki, what other different faces would she see?

“Oi, Maya,” Masuki said, bringing her back to reality - but a reality with Masuki holding her hand was hardly one she could complain about. “Wanna go do some drumming now? I’ve got a ton of cool tricks I show you that I thiiiiink I remember. We’ll have to see, though.”

Maya squeezed Masuki’s hand. “Yeah, I’d love to! And, um, maybe I can show you something too.”

“I know you will.” Masuki said seriously. “You show me new things every day, Maya.”

Maya wished she could have the same honest confidence as Masuki. And maybe one day she would, but right now...

“Huehuehue, thank you…” Maya replied, “Shall we um, go to the studio now?”

“Yeah, let’s go, Maya!” And that was what they did, Masuki’s hand in one of Maya’s hands, and her phone with Aya’s encouragement in the other, light in her palm.

...Maya couldn’t help but think that as long as Masuki kept saying her name in that voice, everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 brings us to the other RAS s3 ship that stole my heart other than LisaRei, MasuMaya! I like MasuRokka too but I also just want these nerds to go out... maybe even kiss.


End file.
